


Szansa

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, F/F, Femslash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Prompt. 10 Szanse - lekko modyfikowany do Szansa





	

— Tak, będzie trudno. Bo ja jestem ślizgonką, a ty gryfonką. Bo obie wiele przeszłyśmy, choć ja głupio, a ty mądrzej. Jesteś cholerną bałaganiarą, mądrzysz się, nie umiesz gotować i zastawiasz mi mieszkanie mugolskimi przedmiotami. A ja jestem pedantką, nie rozumiem połowy rzeczy, które do mnie mówisz, szczególnie z fisyki i krzyczysz na mnie, gdy zepsuję toster. Nie jest mi łatwo, gdy idę z tobą ulicą i ludzie patrzą na ciebie jak na karalucha, bo na to nie zasługujesz, a wiem, że robią tak przeze mnie. Ale daj nam szansę. Bo cię kocham. Ty mnie też. Nic więcej nie ma znaczenia.


End file.
